Killing people I Don't Like
by bbkid14
Summary: I am killing people I don't like. Why?because I am bored.
1. Chapter 1

How to kill people I don't like.

WARRING: IF YOU ARE DRACO DON'T READ THIS, BUT IF YOU WANT HIM TO DIE OR GO INSANE THAN READ.

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY.

"Hey I am bbkid 14 and today I am going to kill Draco from Harry Potter"." Why am I going to kill Draco, because he is a jerk face and I will think of other reason later." "So let's bring out our soon to be dead contestant." A man with a black hoodie and a planning white mask pulls a char with Draco tied up, and has skull duck tape on his mouth. The man in the black hoodie ripped off the tape.

"Thanks," I said in a grateful tone. He nodded his head, and left the rainbow colored court room.

"Untie me you scum eating muggle." "I will after you go insane or die whatever comes first," I laughed. "I should kill you when you stand, but that brute stole my wand, and gave me this weird ear piercing." "Well if you want to know where he put your wand it is in the fire place in the worker lounge , and second the piercing will keep you for dying a curtain amount of times until I get bored.

I pulled a leaver that was on my judge desk and a number came up on an index card on the slot on the edge of my desk. The card had the number four on it. "Looks like you are going to die four times, yay." "This is madness," yelled Draco."Nope this is Sparta." I pressed the remote that was in my hand and we teleported to the forest. I pulled out the knife and cut his ropes.

"Now let's play hind and seek you hide I seek, and if I find you will see a friend of mine." He ran after I finished my sentence. "Okay I guess I need to count first." "One cut his throat…. Two stab his eyes and pull the eyes out… three stab his heart….four chop off his head…. five sell him to slenderman …. six cut of his hands and watch him bleed…. seven shoot him in the heart….. eight put him in a box with hungry rats…. nine drown him with blood I have collected from him…. ten feed him to my dog as dog food." "Ready or not here I come," I laughed. I walked through the forest, and realized something. Draco is no very good at hiding because he hid right behind the wood chipper I put there just for him. I walked slowly across the forest. I thought maybe I should make this more fun, so I walked behind him and said "boo." He jumped and ran; I counted to five then I cashed after him. The sad part was that he tripped and I wanted it to be a little harder for me to catch him. Since I will have my fun later, I picked him up and carried him to the wood chipper.

"What is this," Draco yelled.

"It is a wood chipper and I am going to show it how it works," I replied. I grabbed his head and forced his head in the blades of the chipper. A combination of bloody chucks sprayed out the other end of the wood chipper.

"Did you have fun," asked 2-P England.

"Who are you," yelled Draco,"and how am I in the court room again?"

"Well first of all this is my friend 2-P England and second the earring of yours teleports you here every time you die," I answered.

"Unfortunately, this will only happen three more times," sighed 2P.

"Have any suggestions for the second killing," I ask

"I actually do lass," sang 2-P. He snapped his hands and we ended up at his house.

"Why are we at your house," I thought aloud.

"I asked all my 2-P friends to come here and beat him up until he dies," replied 2-P England. The door bell rang and England got the door. A slew of people came walking in the living room of the house.

"Are we beating up the little girl," ask 2p America.

"No, we are beating up the boy here," explanded 2p England.

"Ooooooohh that makes sense,"2p American replied. All of the other characters pulled out their weapons. 2p America pulled out his bat with nails in the bat, 2p Canada pulled out his hockey stick, Russia pulled out a shovel, and 2p England got a scalpel.

"What happened to everybody else?" I asked

"They could not make it," answered 2p England

I pulled out my favorite purple hammer that was decorated with skulls. We all started hitting Draco and cutting at him all at once.

By the time we were all done Draco's corpse was covered with burses and big cut mark on his abdomen which showed that his organs have been removed. Upon this discovery everyone started to stared at 2p England. He was in a kitchen with a big silver bucket that had a little bit of intestine hanging out of the bucket.

"Can you please help me with cupcakes," 2p England asked smiling. All the other countries left the room and walked out of the house.

"I will help," I replied.

"Great let me just get the extra apron," England said excitedly

"Okay, but I don't know how to bake," I admitted.

"Oh it is okay , I am fine with teaching people how to bake," he replied for the rest of the day he taught me how to bake a cupcake. We put the batter in muffin pan and put it in the oven. We had to wait 15 minutes before the cupcakes would be done.

"So, do you want to watch SAW II while we wait," 2p England asked.

"Sure," I replied. He put the DVD in the player. We watched death after death timer rang. "Cupcakes are done," he said as we got up and walked to the kitchen. We got the cupcakes out and started frosting them with pink frosting. When we were done he picked up a cupcake and he gave me one.

"Thanks," I told him.

"No problem lass, I mean after all you did help me," he replied. He picked up a cupcake and started eating it. I started licking the frosting and thought so far this taste pretty good. When I was done eating the frosting I started eating the cake. I could not help but think, wow, you could not tell it came from a human at all.

"Wow this taste pretty good England," I complimented.

"Ya, I guess but we should have added more sugar, "he replied. He gave me a box which was filled with 12 cupcakes.

"For the trip home," He said.

"Thanks," I replied. He led me to the door and we said bye to each other and said that we hoped to see each other again and we should do it more often.

I walked to the rainbow colored court room and saw my friend Eyes' Ruth-kun' Rutherford dyeing Draco's hair purple.

"Hey how is it going," I greeted.

"Nice, just dying his hair," she responded.

"Do you guys want a cupcake," I asked.

"Sure what is in it," She asked.

"Draco's intestates," I answered. She looked shocked after I said that for some odd reason.

"Why don't you let Draco try some," she finally said after an awkward silence. I nodded my head and forced the cupcake in his mouth, and made him sallow the cupcake. We pushed him to a special room.

"Now whatever you do not look in the room we are pushing Draco in," I whispered. She nodded her head and we eventually came to the room. We started to look at the ground and we opened the door, and we closed the door behind him.

"What the bloody heck is that," Draco screamed.

"Smile Dog .jpk , have sweet dreams," I yelled.

"Do the cupcakes really tease good," asked Ruth-kun

"Yes, you will never taste the Draco in the cupcakes," I answered. I gave her a cupcake and she ate the cupcake.

"Wow, that does taste good concluding it came from Draco," she affirmed. We decided, including my friend in the black hoodie, to go to Disney World and get a hotel room there. We went on several different rides and had fun. Before we knew it was 12:00 midnight and we had to go to the hotel room.

"So who is the guy in the back hoodie," my friend asked.

"He is Canada," I answered. We went to sleep in the hotel room.

"Hey guys want pancakes," yelled Canada.

"Sure," my friend and I said in unison. We ate the pancakes with maple syrup, and we pack our bags and left the magical land of Disney, and we headed to the court room.

"Okay, let's call Draco on the intercom," I said. I walked to the microphone that was on the judge's desk.

"Hey Draco are you dead yet," I yelled.

"Help, Help that THING is attacking me make it stop please." I heard him scream in the mic I placed there. Me and my friend came to investigate the room, but when we open the door we saw Draco's corpse in front of the door. He had bit marks all over his body, especially the neck.

"What are we going to do now," my friend said breaking the silence.

"Well I think we should take Draco to St. Mungo's," I replied.

"Then then she locked the door and let that thing kill me again," Draco mumbled. The nurse nodded her head and left the room to tell the doctor and the parents about Draco's condition.

"Hey Draco," me and my friend both said in unison.

"Get away your muggle," Draco yelled.

"Oh you will never see us again after this," Ruth- kun replied. Ruth-kun and I clapped our hands and we appeared and a waste land. The clouds were black and the sky was blood red. There was toxic waste spilled everywhere. In the middle of the place there was a pit and fire burned inside the hole.

"What is this place," asked Draco

"The realm, but to you it will be known as your final resting place," we both said. Ruth-kun and I pushed Draco in the hole, and we watched Draco's body burn. The fire grew hotter just like that.

"Do you want make some smores," I asked.

"Heck ya" replied Ruth-kun. I got out the stick, gram crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate, and started roasting the smores .

**PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME: This is my first fanficton so if you have any complaints please leave a NICE review. It would not hurt to favorite the story, just saying**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, and I hate Justin bieber**

**Dedicated to **Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford

"Hey I got a question for you bbkid14," Canada stated.

"What is it Canada," I asked while pouring my syrup on my pancakes.

"Well what was that world you showed me before you hired me," he asked before taking a bite out of his pancakes.

"It is the apocalypse, or in other words what the world is suppose to look like when it ends," I answered.

"Is it okay if I ask you another question," Canada asked shyly.

"Sure," I replied.

"Why do you kill people," he asked.

"Do you know the pit I pushed Draco in," I asked him.

"Ya," he replied.

"Well if I keep on pushing people in the pit the apocalypse will be stalled," I answered.

"Okay so your plan is to keep on stalling, so that it won't happen for a while," He replied.

"Yes and I will give this task to my children and so on so forth," I said. He nodded his head and we continued to eat the pancakes.

We just finish the dishes, and was about to play Rayman legends then Ruth-kun walked through the door with an agitated look on her face.

"Is there something wrong," I asked her.

"Yes, I was reading my Spiral manga and I just can't stand how Kiyotaka ruined the blade children's lives," she replied.

"Well, looks like we have the next victim Canada," I told him.

"Okay I will but on my black hoodie," he replied. He took of his normal coat and put on the black hoodie, and he walked out the door

"Hey Ruth-kun, how would you like to kill him first," I offered.

"Heck ya, and can I pull the lever to see how many lives he gets," she replied

"Sure,"I replied .

Canada came through the door with Kiyotaka tied to a chair and duck taped. He got the ear piercer, and pierced his right ear and put in a sliver ear ring.

"Kiyotaka your crime is ruining the blade children's lives especially Eyes," Ruth-kun yelled to Kiyotaka.

"Your sentence is death," I added while Ruth-kun pulled the lever back.

"How many lives does he have," I asked

"Seven, but I wish it could be more," she answered. I nodded my head.

"Can you please chin him to the wall," I asked Canada. He nodded his head, cut Kiyotaka's ropes, and attempted to chain Kiyotaka's ropes, but unfortunately Kiyotaka struggled too much so me and Ruth-kun had to help. We successfully chained to the wall after.

"Here you go," I said giving Ruth-kun a case. She opened the case, and smiled when she saw the contents.

"Thank you for the throwing knifes," she thanked.

"No problem," I replied. She grabbed the first knife, aimed the weapon and threw the knife. The knife hit the right shoulder. Kiyotaka winced in pain. Crimson liquid dripped from the small cut. She grabbed for the seconded knife, and she aimed the knife and hit the abdomen. Blood gushed out of the cut, and the knife was deep in the abdomen. Kiyotaka started to scream some tears started to slip through his eyes. She quickly picked a third knife and randomly threw it, and the knife hit his right eye. The blood flowed like a red water fall, and I saw his pupil dilate. His head dropped down.

We were tying up Kiyotaka when we heard a loud knock at the door.

"Help poppet the cops are after me," yelled 2p England.

"The door is open," I replied. The blond swung the door open and quickly ran inside.

"Please help me poppet the cops saw me trying to kill someone who insulted my cooking," he panted.

"No problem, I have just to hide all of us," I replied. I walked to the near wall and pushed a brick in, and the wall started to shift apart.

"When was this added in," asked Ruth-kun.

"Oh me and Canada built this after we killed Draco," I answered. 2p- England peeked in the wall entry way and saw stares leading down.

"Were do the stares lead to," he asked.

"Technically an underground house," I answered.

"Very interesting poppet," he replied. Ruth-kun, Canada, 2p England, me, and Kiyotaka, who was dragged in his chair by Canada, walked down to the house. When we got to the door I got the keys out and unlocked the door.

"Shouldn't we close the passage way," Ruth-kun asked.

"It is okay I pressed the brick that closes the passage way door, while we were walking down here," I replied.

"What are we going to do with him now," asked 2p England.

"We are going to put him in a room with inappropriate anime playing," I replied.

"Why," said Ruth- kun with a confused look on her face.

"Because I heard hentai is bad for you," I answered.

"Are you ok, did you need medication, or a hospital," asked Canada.

" No, I am fine Canada , and thank you for your concern though," I answered.

"Now when we get in room do not look at the TV, and put on these hear muffs," I said giving everyone a pair of ear muffs. I we walked to Kiyotaka and pulled his chair and we opened the door, and dragged him in. We quickly ran out of the room. When we got out I noticed Canada shacking.

"I looked at the TV," screamed Canada. All of us look at each other.

"I know what to do," I said.

"What is it poppet," asked 2p England.

"My little pony episodes," I answered. I walked to the TV and turned it on to my little pony. We sat by the TV and watch the show.

It has been several hours and Canada seemed cured of what he saw then we heard a loud bang sound in the room where Kiyotaka was in. All of us put on ear muffs, except Canada who we decided should stay. Went to investigate the noise, and when we opened the door we saw Kiyotaka's eyes on the floor, and blood all over the floor. We looked at the floor and pulled on the chair to exam the body. We turned the chair around and his eye sockets were empty.

"Were do you keep your hammer bb," asked 2p England.

" It is on top of the entertainment center," I replied. 2p England got the hammer and used the hammer on his skull. The sound made a loud creak noise and he picked up the brain while saying

" The brain was one of my favorite parts to use, but you can't make a dozen cupcakes unfortunately."

"Seems legit," Ruth-kun replied while I just nodded my head. We helped 2p England which meant we cut open the man got his intestines out and other body parts, work on cupcakes.

After the cupcakes were done we put icing on the cupcakes, and when we were done we called out to Canada to say the cupcakes are done. When Canada got to the kitchen and all of us picked up a cupcake and bit into it simultaneously. After we bite into the cupcake, and we chewed a little bit and swallowed the cake.

"What happened, I fallowed the recipe perfectly, and I made sure you two did to," he said looking disappointed.

"Maybe it was the donor," I suggested.

"Ya that must be it," Ruth-kun added while Canada nodded at my theory in agreement.

"Then what are we going to do with the cupcakes," asked 2p England.

"I think I have an idea," I said

"What is it," asked 2p England.

"We will give them to the Malfoy's," I said. We got a box and put the cupcakes in them, and we were about to leave When I asked" Canada do you want to come with."

"No someone has to watch Kiyotaka," Canada replied. We walked out the door which was a decision we all regret. We went to the wizard post office and got an owl to deliver the package of cupcakes. We walked to the HQ, and when I open the door I noticed Kiyotaka with burses and a creaked skull. I saw Canada standing beside him. He had some blood splitter on his coat and a little on his face. I knew what this meant, but I did not want to accept that.

"Canada what happened," I asked.

"He did not know who I was, so I killed him bb," Canada replied with a smile on his face.

"You know what bb," he asked.

"What."

"We are friends right?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Good that means that I get to torture you."

"W-what," Ruth-kun said.

"Well she is my friend, so I will make the last memories worthwhile." 2p England grabbed my wrist and started to run fast. Ruth-kun was left behind.

"What about Ruth-kun," I asked.

"She is going to pre-occupied Canada until he is back into normal." I did not know what to do, but I knew that I did not what to leave my friend to fight alone.

"No, we have to help her," I screamed.

"Come on bb I will find you eventually, and when I do I will do what I did to Ruth-kun. " At the sound of what Canada just said 2p England ran faster. I had a millions thoughts through my head at once. In fact I thought so much the next thing I knew I saw 2p England open the back door. We jumped when we saw Canada with a knife, and the next thing I knew he lunged toward 2p England and stabbed him in the head repeatedly. I found my- self backed up into a wall. Canada looked at me with his blue eyes and said "There is no one to save you now maple."

He lunged forward and cut my stomach open diagonally, and I passed out because then every thing became fuzzy.

I woke up with a great jump remembering what happened. I saw Canada, Ruth-kun, 2p England ,with a bandage over his head, and Jeff the killer.

"bb I have a question for you….. why is he here."

"It is part of a business deal with smile dog," I replied.

" So how much money do you want to spare the four of our lives," I asked.

"400 dollars in cash," he replied. I nodded my head and look towards Canada , who was hugging my arm and saying, "I am so so so so so so sorry bb I did not mean to hurt anyone; I do not know what came over me."

"Canada it is okay, no one important died."

"I will get it poppet, you are the one in the hospital bed after all," 2p England said as he got out his wallet and dug through.

"England you do not have to do that," I said.

"Well you are a lady and a gentleman always pays for the ladies," he replied and handed Jeff the money. Jeff walked out the room, and 2p England turned on the TV. The TV showed Kiyotaka tied to the bed, and Jeff walked to the room. Jeff pulled out his knife and walked to Kiyotaka and stabbed the area were his spleen was. Kiyotaka let out a muffled scream. I guess Canada did this, and kept on watching the show. He stabbed Kiyotaka's kidneys. Kiyotaka let out another scream. Finally he stabbed Kiyotaka's throat and said, "Go to sleep." He walked out of the room and I heard the front door open and close.

"How am I alive," I asked. The three looked at me wide eyed then Ruth-kun broke the silence.

"Well Canada thought I was dead, but the truth was I was going to the back door and when I saw you on the floor I me and 2p England convenience him that he should not rip out your inners ."" Then the three of us operated on you."

"Thanks you guys." I opened my arms and everyone except for Canada came and hugged me.

"Come on Canada you saved me too."

"But I started this."

"Yes you did, but you mustered up the strength to suppress your dark side and ended up saving me which in my book means you must get a free hug. Canada finally came over and gave all of us a hug.

"Can I get up and finish the job," I asked after they hugged me.

"Nope, you need rest," replied Ruth-kun.

"We decided to do the job for you instead," added 2p England.

"What do you want to do with him," Canada asked.

"Play Justin Bieber music for him," I replied.

All three of them got my laptop and started to make a play list with nothing but Justin Bieber music. When they were done they left the room and entered the room where Kiyotaka was at and started playing the songs with the ear muffs. I muted the TV with the remote and a few minutes later Kiyotaka's ears were bleeding and he stop struggling. The three walked out of Kiyotaka's room. A few seconds later they opened my door and put my laptop down.

"What else to you what to do with him," Canada asked.

"Why not feed him to my rat pet rats."

They all nodded their heads and walked out of the room. They entered Kiyotaka's room and dumped the rats on him. The rats started to bite Kiyotaka's flesh. Kiyotaka let out a muffled scream then my favorite rat, Mimi, started to eat his eyes. He screamed, and screamed, but when the rat reached the brain he was quiet and died. They picked up the rats and put them back into their tank, and walked out of the room. They came into my room and 2p England said," I think you need to feed those rats more."

"No I trained them to eat my enemies," I replied. "Now you three might need my help on the last one."

"Why poppet," asked 2p England.

"You will see," I replied. Ruth-kun put me into a wheel chair and started push me to the room. Me and Ruth-kun clapped our hands , and all of us were teleported to the apocalyptic future.

"What is this," asked 2p England.

"The apocalypse," I replied. 2p England nodded his head. Kiyotaka finally came to and he was struggling more than ever.

"Ok lets push him into the fire," I said. The three tried pushing the bed which he was chained to, but the bed did not move an inch. The three pushed the bed into the hole.

"Well that was fun," Ruth-kun said. All of us nodded our head in unison.

"Does anyone what to play Raman legends," I asked. Everyone agreed and we teleported home and played video games.


End file.
